The plasma membranes of all cells are bilayered and carry a net negative charge at the inner layer and a net positive charge at the outer layer, which is affected by the flow of ions in and out of the cell. When the voltage potential (net difference in electric charge across the membrane) of a cell is zero, the cell dies. In addition, nerve cells receive and send chemical signals that create electrical action potentials for rapidly signaling other neurons and muscle cells. Thus, physiological function is regulated, in part, by electrical properties.
A corona is a process by which a current develops from an electrode with a high potential in a neutral fluid (such as air), by ionizing the fluid to create a plasma around the electrode. The ions generated will pass charge to adjacent areas of lower potential. Coronas produce ozone in air and corona discharge is used commercially to manufacture ozone.
While a number of methods and devices are known for applying electrical current to parts of the human body to alleviate pain, speed healing, and/or relieve disease symptoms, improved methods and devices are still desirable.